Harry Potter His Lordship
by BloodWar
Summary: This is about Harry and Hermione and what they had to deal with, no bashing well a little there had to be some bad guys sorry, and when the kids come alone I do jump time some what.
1. Chapter 1

The war was over, Voldemort was dead.

Harry stood alone in the center of the path that leads to hogsmead, he could hear the cheers coming from the school and one voice out of all of them but it wasn't who he thought it would and as she came closer a coldness passed over him.

Because if she put her arms around him he knew what he would do, before she got any closer he just disappeared.

The whole place was going wild they had won, some were grieving and some were not but did feel the loss.

As things settled down people started asking for Harry and why he wasn't there with them.

Three of the Weasley's really wanted to know, that was something else that bugged Hermione.

But every time she would ask one of them they would only say it was just something that he needed to do and that was it.

It was about this time when a shop keep from hogsmeade came running in yelling about greyback and his pack were coming.

Prof. McGonagall went to the window that looked out over the grounds, but all she seen was a wizard standing at the gate, Hermione had joined her there when she seen the wizard she almost yelled his name out but Prof. McGonagall put her hand over her mouth and in a soft voice said "sometimes the hero would like to pick his own battles" Hermione looked at her for a seconded then said "Prof. McGonagall he can't stop them all there much less hold them" no he can't but he can by us time to get as many of the wounded out as we can and get ready for them said Prof. McGonagall.

With that they both walked back and told everyone what was going on and started getting ready.

A few minutes later they heard the first explosion, Prof. McGonagall and Hermione looked at each other and knew time was running out but after an hour not one werewolf had made it to the school.

The next time they seen the wizard he was on his knees and bleeding very badly, Kreacher popped in beside Hermione and in a very soft voice said he needed to take an answer back then handed her a box and a letter after reading the letter she gave it to Prof. McGonagall to read then opened the box inside was a silver and gold ring as she took it out a tear fell from her eye.

Prof. McGonagall asked her if she was sure about this, and that she had to use her head and not her heart.

Hermione walked over to the window and looked down at the wizard Prof. McGonagall had followed her over; Hermione turned to her and said I've known for a long time I was just waiting on him to know.

Then Hermione put the ring on her finger and turned to Kreacher and said tell him yes and he's a git.

With the answer Kreacher disappeared and then appeared beside the wizard.

Hermione knew he wouldn't turn to look because he knew she was standing somewhere watching.

With the ring now sized to her finger Hermione walked over to Ron and said it over between you and me and kissed him on the cheek and ran out the main doors with Prof. McGonagall right behind her asking what she was going to do Hermione said don't have a clue.

As they got closer they could see a shield that went all the way around the school.

Greyback had waited to show himself, now Harry was tired very tired as well as bleeding very badly.

He knew this would make it easy to kill him and take him prize, the Granger girl.

By now everyone was down there so Kreacher cast another spell that let everyone hear what the two were saying.

Seeing everyone there greyback talked loud so there were not mistake at to what and who he wanted, Hermione gasped a little hearing her name come from his lips, but everyone gasped when the wizard said "you will not touch her because -" greyback added "you love her and she you" then you both die today.

But before greyback could move there was a blast of red and gold come from the wizard and greyback was gone, bites and pieces fell all around, the other werewolves started to make a move but the wizard told them it was over, to go or die after a few seconds they all turned and were gone.

Once again the wizard was on his knees, Kreacher came to him but he held his hand up and with great effort he stood up and ripped what was left of his shirt off showing hundreds of deep cuts on his back from spells but as he turned so they could see, a great number of them went through him, Ginny looked sick and didn't even try to go to him Hermione on the other hand walk to him put her arms around him and said took you long enough and then kissed him as he dropped once more to his knees.

Harry looked up at her and said if I live this time we are not leaving the house very again ok with a tearful smile Hermione said you got it.

Prof. McGonagall grabs Harry and started pulling him onto the grounds of Hogwarts, Hermione was yelling at her to stop but Prof. McGonagall didn't she told Hermione to help her.

Neville got the other arm and in just a second they had him on the grounds of Hogwarts.

The Prof. McGonagall stepped back and looked to the tower where all four of the founders chests are and said "what more do you need"?

As Harry was taking his last breath smoke started to form around him. As it covered him it changed colors five times the fifth time it was red and gold just like the spell that came from his wand.

Hermione was still in tears as the smoke cleared Prof. McGonagall and Neville picked him up and helped him inside with Luna and Hermione right behind them.

Harry spent the next week in hospital with Hermione beside him she would not go anywhere that took him out of her sight.

This upset the Weasley's to no ends, and drove Ginny mad.

But Prof. McGonagall had put Hermione in charge of Harry's recovery.

While in the hospital wing Harry had gotten a letter from Gringotts asking him to come in as soon as he could by signing his name, but he sent an owl back asking if his soon to be wife could come as well if she could he was ready now, a moment later a goblin appeared and asked both to take his hand and they would go.

They spent the rest of the day there and into the night. As they started Hermione had to bite her lip more than once over the Weasley's and the marriage contract, but seeing this Harry asked how it could be broken very quickly and that is when they found out that Sirius had left Harry his title of lord of the house of Black and all Harry had to do was become his son with a blood rite Hermione turned her head for this one she said she had seen too much of Harry blood lately,

as the rite was done the contract started to smoke and burst into flames, then he was told that his father James Harry Potter was also a lord of the house of Potter and that he would now be the lord of two house.

This went on for hours then they started with the money end of it as it got to near midnight Hermione asked if they could finish this up the next day that Harry needed to rest,

they were told they could do this any time now that all the paper work was done.

Harry asked Hermione if they really had to go back to Hogwarts tonight and that he would like to spend the rest of the night here in town that they could get a room at the leaky cauldron as well as get something to eat and send an owl to Prof. McGonagall so she would know where they are.

Hermione was ok with everything but the one room part but Harry told her that she would be in and out of his all night this way she could get some sleep and besides he was to hurt to try anything.

Tom was more than happy to have them there because no one had checked in for a few days now and everyone had checked out.

And it didn't take but a few minutes to have some hot food in front of them, Harry had got the room for the rest of the week because he knew that he would have a hard time when he got up that morning.

He was the first to wake to find Hermione as close as she could get to him and that he liked the feeling of having her close. He had also made his mind up that they would be married soon before he told the world about his lordships.

Ron and Ginny and Mrs. Weasley's were having a fit. No one would tell them where Harry was or how he was doing.

Then one day Ginny let it slip that she had to marry Harry on her 17th birthday, Prof. McGonagall now knew what was up, the Weasley's would get part of Harry's holdings when he married Ginny.

As soon as she got to her office she sent Hermione and owl telling her. A short time later Prof. McGonagall got and answer and she loved it, they had found out about the contract two days before and it had been broken but they wouldn't know until her 17th birthday and by then there would be a real wedding.

Hermione asked if they could have a June wedding Harry told her they could get married that day.

The last few days at the leaky cauldron had been great but that soon ended, Tom came running up the stars and met them as they had just came out of there room to tell them the Weasley's had just checked in for the weekend.

Harry took Hermione hand and asked "will you marry me today right now"?

Hermione looked at Harry and said "I would like to have my mum and dad here but we can always have one for them later" Harry said "yes a big one".

The Weasley's were still downstairs, so he ask a goblin to come and take then to the bank, once there Harry felt Hermione was safe and he could call kreacher without any problem.

They talked to the bank director and he got everything they needed but the rings and they already had them.

The trip to the church was quit Hermione was crying softly, she had always planned on her parents being there for her wedding day, as they pulled up to the church and Hermione's mum and dad came running down the steps, Hermione jumped out of the car and around both of their necks all Harry could do was stand there smiling.

He loved the way it felt when he could make her really happy.

He was about to walk in when Mr. granger took his hand and said "son welcome to the family", Harry looked a little shocked but said "thanks but you may want to wait a month or two before you say that", as he got whacked in the back of the head by Hermione.

Just then a man came out and said they were ready as soon as they got changed Hermione looked at Harry who smiled and said "my wife isn't getting married in jeans your dress is inside", her mum said "it is beautiful" and they both ran inside, Mr. Granger and Harry walked in so Harry could change as well.

Neville and Luna where there to be best man and brides maid, Hermione was so happy she couldn't do anything Luna and Mrs. Granger had to dress her.

Harry and Neville was standing down the aisle with the preacher, Hermione's dad met her at the door way and walked her down, the first thing that everyone notes was Harry's hair was comb and styled to match Hermione.

The wedding went great right up to the point when they were walking out, that is when Ron and Ginny busted in, but before they could do anything four very big men grabbed them and drug them back out.

Mrs. Granger looked at Luna and said "looks like they didn't take the break up very well dose it", Luna said "it doesn't but they will get over it I'm sure".

Harry and Neville shared an evil little smile and walked there ladies outside, Harry turned to Neville and said when you and Luna are ready you've got a best man and brides maid if you need one. Luna's looked at at Harry as if to ask "Harry do you know something I didn't", Harry smiled.

Hermione kissed her mum and dad bye and Harry shook their hands and got a hug from her mum and then got in the car to start their honeymoon, as the car pulled out they all seen Hermione whack Harry for not telling her about her mum and dad, Neville said great start isn't it and smiled, then taking Luna hand and asking if she would join him for lunch, Luna agreed and they headed off.

But Mr. and Mrs. Granger wasn't sure where to go they had sold their home and everything, the preacher came running out and asked if they were the Granger's and he had something for them, he handed them a map and two sets of keys, one set was for an SUV and the other were to a house.

The preacher said your new son-in-law said you would need some place to stay and about 10 miles apart sounded good, Mr. Granger said "sounds about right don't you think hun" "yes it dose dear" she said.

The honeymoon was great Harry and Hermione spent it alone at his home in Coventry.

They spent the days walking the streets and shopping and spent the nights as they should as man and wife,

they spent two weeks there the first was the honeymoon the next was getting ready for the world to find out about lord Potter-Black and his wife,

Hermione was not real happy about the wedding now,

Harry had asked her if she wanted to end it they could divorce and remain friends but the second he said the "D" word he got whacked.

Monday of that week they got a letter from Prof. McGonagall saying that Neville grandmother would like to help with your lordship and the marriage,

Harry wrote back that would be great they could really use the help and they could meet when and where every she would like.

That afternoon they got another owl asking to meet her and Neville at the school in Prof. McGonagall office at noon the next day,

they wrote back they would be happy to but Dumbledore's painting would need to be removed because for other reasons Prof. McGonagall agreed.

Hermione couldn't wait to see how the school was coming and to see some of their real friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning they were up early, Harry couldn't stop playing with his wedding ring while Hermione acted like it was just another part of her body.

Harry asked "are you sorry we got married"?

Without thinking Hermione whacked him on the head.

"I take that as a no" Harry added and pulled her to him.

Just as before they couldn't keep their hands off of each other,

Hermione pulled away from him and said "if you keep doing that were never going to get to Hogwarts on time".

Then she went to shower as she came out she asked " do you think I'm putting on some weight" this is one of those times Harry wished he was someplace else, but for some reason he said "yes I think you have added a few pounds" waiting to get whacked he closed his eyes but it never came.

After his shower Hermione set down with him and asked "Harry do you think I could be pregnant"?

Harry set there a minute and with a smile that looked like it would rip his face open said "YES" and hugged her.

It was like the world had just stopped for Hermione, she was married to not only her love but her best friend, and he wanted kids as much as she did, what more could she ask for.

Just then the doorbell rang; Kreacher went to the door but did not open it, because just on the other side was Ron and Ginny Weasley.

Harry looked at Hermione and said "it's time to end this" Hermione agreed and together they went to the door.

As Harry opened it Ron tried to push his way in but Harry pushed him back out.

Ron now turning red said "you have to get a divorce and marry Ginny" Harry looked at Ron then Ginny and said "NO I Don't, the contract was made unlawfully and for the wrong person for you to get rich off of" Ron reached for his wand but Harry was too fast and had his out and pointed between Ron eyes.

Ginny asked to speak with Harry alone, but Harry said "they didn't have time and he had nothing to say to her" and closed the door.

Hermione ran upstairs and got dressed in a sexy little outfit and came back down with an evil little smile on her face.

All Harry could say was "do we have to go to Hogwarts"?

Hermione looked at him and said "you know they are going to be standing out there waiting on us to come out and I for one want them to see us I have your stuff laid out for you".

Harry ran upstairs changed in less than a minute, his jeans and shirt showed everything he had, and just before they walked out the door Hermione kissed him.

Hermione was right Ron and Ginny stood across the street, and when they saw Harry and Hermione come out both of their mouths fell open.

A car pulled up and Harry opened the door for Hermione and then got in his self, as they pulled away Harry said "you think they got the point" Hermione looking down said "well Ginny did anyway" and started laughing.

The trip to Hogwarts was a lot more fun now; they talked about the looks on Ron's and Ginny's faces and how mean that was to do but how much fun it was.

The car couldn't take them to hogsmead or to the school, so they went just outside of town and got Harry's new broom out of the trunk of the car and flew to the school. Neville and Luna were standing outside to meet them, but they wasn't ready for what they seen Hermione flying with Harry behind her,

The landing wasn't too good but as she picked herself and Harry up she said "well I've just been flying for a few weeks what do you want" at that everyone started laughing.

As they made there was to Prof. McGonagall's office they told Neville and Luna about Ron and Ginny and what they had done to them as they left the house, but this was as funny to Neville and Luna.

Mrs. Longbottom and Prof. McGonagall were waiting on them as they walked into the office, Hermione was just about to ask Luna if she would like to go look around while they talked, when Mrs. Longbottom said "Lady Potter-Black you will need to hear this as well" Hermione looked as if to ask how she knew but then seen Harry playing with his ring, Hermione sat down.

Neville and Luna both sat as well because they were planning their wedding, and was going to use this meeting to ask Harry and Hermione to be there best man and bride's maid.

As Mrs. Longbottom started Hermione started taken notes, Harry could only smile because he knew that part of her would never change.

As Mrs. Longbottom talked a lot of things became very clear, one of them was Lord Potter-Black needed to show the world he was married, and the other was that no one controlled him.

Both of these would be easy to do, and with a little help from Neville and Luna wedding the whole world would know it in a few weeks.

Then there was the Wizengamot this was something Harry didn't seem to be happy with until something was said by Prof. McGonagall she said "Lord Potter-Black you know that your two houses are the ones that started the Wizengamot and are the only ones that can end it" Harry and Hermione looked shocked at that, but said nothing.

As the afternoon went on there was a lot to learn but Harry was getting the high points and Hermione was getting everything else and together they would be able to work the rest out.

It was coming upon 8pm when they had covered everything and Mrs. Longbottom said that if she could help with anything to just send her an owl and she would.

Harry and Hermione stood as she got up to their shock she bowed to them and then thanked them and left the room, Prof. McGonagall did the same and said she would return in a moment.

This was something Harry and Hermione would have to get used to, but that would come with time.

Prof. McGonagall returned to her office and asked what there plains were, Harry didn't have clue but Hermione stepped in and said "well first we're going to help our friends here get married then we are going to start our family" Prof. McGonagall looked shocked at the last part but then smiled.

Harry and Hermione asked Neville and Luna to join them for dinner to see what they could do to help with the wedding.

At dinner the talk was about the wedding and how Harry and Hermione had pulled theirs off so fast, Hermione told them it was all Harry's doing she didn't have a clue,

Harry started off with "well you really have to know what your bride wants and then you have to take that up a notch" Neville looked at Luna and asked "what do you really want"? Luna just said "to marry you with dad and your granny there along with Harry and Hermione".

Neville looked over at Harry and asked "can we do it"?

When was the only thing Harry said looking from Neville to Luna.

The next day they got everything lined up for the wedding to be held the following day, Harry and Neville were getting there dress robes cleaned and Hermione and Luna were getting there dresses fitted.

After Harry and Neville got done, Harry asked Neville" if they had picked out rings yet", Neville said they hadn't so Harry took him to the jeweler that had made his and Hermione rings.

Neville wasn't sure about this he hadn't done anything without asking Luna first but Harry told him it would be find, as they walked in Harry asked the jeweler "has these two ladies been in here yet" showing him a picture of Hermione and Luna, the jeweler said "yes they had and the snow colored hair one loved this set but said it cost too much" Neville looked at the set and said "it is great, but a little high priced" Harry said "Hermione and I need to get you two a wedding gift and I can think of nothing better" and paid for the ring set.

Neville didn't like it but like Harry said "it's a wedding gift and they can't return it".

After the ladies had there dresses fitted they met the guys for lunch, that's when Harry asked if they wanted their wedding to in the paper the day after the wedding he said "that way no one can just show up and mess it but they will know about it".

Luna said "that would be find as long as their (Harry and Hermione's) was in it to" Hermione said "she would write it up and list the best man and brides maid for both of them".

Luna and Neville's wedding was a hit other then they added a few last minute friends to the short list, but everything went great.

Mrs. Longbottom was very happy with it as she put it "very classy without being flashy", this made Harry and Hermione feel good, then they all went outside for pictures and so the reporter could get some candid shots of the couple and friends.

"The Longbottom-Lovegood wedding announcement"

The former Hogwarts students Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood was married this past Wednesday,

Mr. Longbottom's best man was Harry J. Potter-Black,

Miss. Lovegood's bride's maid was Hermione J. Potter-Black,

Those who attended the wedding were Mrs. Longbottom, Mr. Lovegood, Prof. McGonagall, Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt, Jack Sloper, Prof. Sprout, and Prof. Rubeus Hagrid.

Neville asked Hermione "it's a little short isn't it"?

Hermione said "quality or quantity", Luna added "hun we had three professor's, the minister of magic and our friend Jack along with a Lord and his wife standing beside us", Neville just dropped his head and said "sorry".

"The Potter-Black-Granger wedding"

The former Hogwarts students Harry J. Potter-Black and Hermione J. Granger was married a week ago this Wednesday,

Mr. Potter-Black's best man was Neville Longbottom,

Miss. Granger's bride's maid was Luna Lovegood,

Those who attended the wedding were Prof. McGonagall and Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"I for one was really upset to find out about this wedding by reading it in the daily profit" Rita Skeeter writes in her column, "one would think that they would want me there to cover something this big and then to find out that Harry Potter and Hermione Granger are married as a footnote in the announcement is just unthinkable"

Skeeter goes on "and what is up with this Potter-Black stuff anyway".

As Ron reads his dreams come crashing down, all that money gone and no way to get it.

Ginny comes running down and grabs the paper out of his hands and asks "anything about Harry in it today"?

But Ron doesn't answer.

Harry and Hermione had been married for a little more the three weeks.

The thought that Hermione could be pregnant was a shock, it would be hard to have a little baby right now, but at the same time it would be bloody great.

Harry couldn't help but smile every time he thought about it.

Harry got up from the table where he had been working on some stuff for Hermione; he was just about to get a cup of tea when Hermione walked in sobbing.

Harry asked "what's wrong"?

Hermione only said "I'm not" and sobbed harder.

Harry put his arms around her and said "that's ok it's just not time yet, there are a lot of things we need to do, besides you're not that old yet".

Hermione looked at his and said "you know what's coming don't you" with the best smile she could do.

Harry set his tea down and started rubbing his head where she had whacked him, but it was worth it she was smiling again.

"Harry can we keep trying" Hermione asked "every night" Harry said, this got even a bigger smile from her.

Then Harry asked about when they should announce his Lordship's, Hermione had talked to the Longbottom's and when they were going to announce Neville's.

Hermione said that Neville was announcing his in a week and had said that would be a great time to announce yours. The whole court would be there along with the Wizengamot. By doing it at the same time it would show them that the three strongest houses are allied now.

Harry looked as if he was about to say something, but Hermione said allied just means that you agree to not battle each other.

Then Harry said that sounds great Lady Potter-Black, Hermione only smiled at him. That name was one thing she had problems with because she knew at some point the fact that she was muggle born was going to be a very big problem for Harry.

Ron set there a few seconds then the scream came, Ginny had just read the announcements.

She ran back in and shoved the paper back in Ron face and said "did you see what that git went and did".

Ron said "yes I did now what do you want me to do about it"?

Molly came running in to see what had happened, Ginny shoved the paper in her hands and said "read it mum".

As Molly reads the announcements she just smiles and says "we're ok it's not legal, look at his name, his name is Potter not Potter-Black".

But Ron said what if Sirius made Harry his son in his will then he would be a Black.

Molly spoke up and said but he wouldn't be a Potter then, and the contract wouldn't be any good, and then ran off to find something.

After an hour of looking she came back to where Ron and Ginny were and said he done it he broke the contract it's gone.

Ron looked over to Ginny and said better send an owl to Dean and let him know you're free but broke.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In the back of Harry's mind were the Weasley's (Ron, Ginny, and Molly), everything was going so good too good.

Hermione was with him every day and night; they were working on the house at number twelve, Grimmauld Place.

Potter and Black manor were coming along nicely; the property that they owned in Diagon Alley was being sold to the renters.

Their rent was the monthly payment to buy the property, but some didn't want to own so any work they paid for came off the rent. George was having a cow, he didn't know if he owed rent from one month to the next.

Diagon Alley was looking a lot like it did, and Tom was doing loads more business now, he had to hire two more workers and put on three house elves just to keep up.

Neville and Luna sent Hermione an owl asking what they were going to do for Harry's birthday.

"Dear Hermione,

Have you planned anything for Harry's birthday?

If not could we do something for it?

Love

Luna and Neville Longbottom"

Hermione wrote back

"Dear Luna and Neville,

That would be great.

I will leave it in your hands, let me know the time and place and I'll have him there.

Thank you so much

Love

Hermione "

Hermione knew that if she tried to do something Harry would find out, so when Neville and Luna asked it was perfect.

Harry was up to his eyes in paper work at the bank changing deeds and setting fixed rents, he never knew that being rich was hard work.

Hermione got Neville's owl two days before Harry's birthday and it was a great place, they were going to have it at Hogwarts School in the Great Hall.

Neville had got most of the DA's to come and some of the Quidditch players, Hermione loved it and the time was great too, because Harry had wanted to go up and see how much had got done on the new Quidditch field.

Hermione had it all planned out, pick Harry up at the bank, drive to kings cross station take the train up to Hogsmeade then walk up to Hogwarts.

The 31 of July came and Hermione got Harry to the party, they had a great time, most of his old team mates and most of the members of the DA where there.

Then someone walked in, Cho Chang walked right up to Harry and kissed him right on the lips,

As he stepped back Harry said "Cho this is my wife Hermione" Cho replied "I know and I'm sorry"

Hermione stepped up and asked "for what"?

Then Cho said that she had asked Ginny Weasley about the party.

Harry looked around to find Neville, and seen him at the door with Ron and Ginny.

Harry headed to the door and got there just as Ron shoved Neville out of the way.

But before Ron could turn around he found himself being shoved back out, when Ron looked around he seen Harry standing there.

Ron said had to get help didn't you looking at Neville.

Harry closed in on Ron and said "he could away take you he just never needed to"

Ginny came up to Harry and started to put her arms around him, but Harry raised his hand and said don't.

Hermione was just about saying something when Luna took her hand and said the boys have got it, we don't need to get in there was. Beside George will take care of Ginny see he's move to just inside the door.

Hermione looked at Luna a second and said maybe you're right.

Neville seeing Luna taking Hermione off to a table, told Harry it's covered.

That is when Ron went for his wand but this time Harry let him get it, George grabbed Ginny's wand and said you need to stay out of this. And with a crashing sound the doors closed.

Ten minutes later the doors opened back up Ron and Ginny were gone Harry looked a little messed up and with a busted lip, Neville looked the same.

Neville said after Harry took Ron wand away from him it was a fist fight and he never wanted Harry mad at him.

George walked over to Harry and said "I'm sorry about them two and he was going" Harry grabbed his arm and said not yet you got to see something.

Harry grabbed Hermione and Neville who took Luna's hand, the Harry yelled to everyone that they all had to see this.

Leading them to the new Quidditch field, Harry walked up to a rope that was tied to a tarp covering the sign gate to the field and with a pull the tarp fell.

It read "The Fred and George Weasley Quidditch Pitch" and just below that it read the best beaters to play the game at Hogwarts.

George stood there a second then covered his eyes and said my name shouldn't be there,

Angelina Johnson walks up and asks why not you git, you and Fred save mine and Harry's butts any times on and off this pitch.

But before George could say anything she hugged him and Fred would love it.

Then Harry handed both of them brooms and said "George you and Angelina fly around and see if it feels right" as they make the first flight around Harry nodes at Wood and the rest of his old team mates join them.

Hermione looks up then turns to Harry and says "there missing a player" and hands him his broom.

Prof. McGonagall is standing in her office looking out the window and for the first time she knew they had their school back.

Harry came back down after making a few turns with them, Neville and Luna were standing next to Hermione talking and buy the look on her face it wasn't too good.

Neville started with "we have set a date to announce our lordships, but it's not the best time for you"

Harry looked at Hermione and asked "why isn't the best time for me"

Then Luna said "it's the day after Ginny birthday, they can challenge you"

"Ok what does that mean" asked Harry and Hermione

"That means they challenge your right to become a lord of either or both houses" said Neville

"Ok how can they do that both wills are at the bank so on what grounds can they challenge" me replied Harry

"No it's a battle, a war, they will get as many houses as they can to stand with them and battle your house or houses win takes all" replied Neville

Harry stood there a second, then said ok Aug. the 12 we announce our lordships and turns and walks away.

Neville looks at Hermione and asks "he does know that you could lose everything including you because if he hadn't become lord black the marriage contract would still be there and if he loses it will".

Hermione looks at Neville with tears in her eyes and said "Neville if he loses it want mater, he want be alive".

Harry wasn't seen much buy anyone over the next week, Hermione would only see him at night, the last 8 days before the announcement she didn't see him at all.

Then on august the 12th Harry came walking downstairs, he was dressed in the robes that Neville grandmother had made for him.

But they seemed a little tight and he didn't have his glasses on Hermione put her arms around him and he returned the hug.

She stood there a minute then said "what have you been doing Harry James" Harry smiled and said I'll show you later.

They didn't eat much they both just wanted to get this over with, so they disappeared and appeared at the Great Hall at Hogwarts. Neville was already there and said that Luna was going to give him his ring and if you would like she could give you the Black ring and Hermione could give you the Potter ring.

That sounded great to Harry but asked if they could switch rings.

Neville really liked that idea; he said it would show everyone just what you stood for.

Harry said no it will show everyone who I stand for and put his arm around Hermione.

At 8am Mrs. Longbottom walked out and called everyone to take their seats that it was time to start, Neville was first, mainly because Harry was sick at the time.

Then it was Harry's turn he walked out with Luna on one side and Hermione on the other, Mrs. Longbottom started the same way she had with Neville saying Harry's full given name and asking him if he would take on the role of Lord Potter freely and willingly yes Harry replied then came the part no one was ready for he turned to Hermione and Mrs. Longbottom said the same thing over but this time she said Lord Black and once again Harry said yes.

There were a lot of funny looks if the assembly, but no one said anything.

Harry turned to walk back when it came "we challenge" came a voice from the back.

Harry turned back around to see Ron Weasley standing,

Mrs. Longbottom looked at him and then at Harry, then she said "Lord Potter-Black has been challenged are there any others"

But before any one could say anything Harry took a few steps and in a very loud voice said "let it be known if you challenge me it is a BLOODWAR" then he stepped back

Mrs. Longbottom said softly "you do know what you just done right" Harry said "yes I do if they take everything I love then they have to take my life as well"

Ron still standing said "is my challenge answered"

Harry looked at Ron only a second and said yes and turned and walked off taking Hermione and Luna with him.

While they were still at Hogwarts an owl came from the Weasley's asking when and where the battle would be Harry looked at Hermione and then wrote "the field behind the forbidden forest 7am tomorrow" not wanting her to see he quickly put it back on the owl and sent it on its way.

Neville looked hard at Harry and said "you do know what a bloodwar is right", Neville grandmother chimed in "I've done ask him that and he know Neville".

Harry looked over at Hermione and said "I think it's time to go I've got things to do and we need to get you, Kreacher, and Winky some place safe".

Mrs. Longbottom spoke up and said "if the lord of the house will allow it they can stay with me until your return" looking at Neville who said "don't ask me on this one just do it whatever needs to be done granny do it in my name"

Harry stood up and took Hermione in his arms he held her like he would never get to hold her again, and then he kissed her like he would never get to kiss her again. Then he stepped back and was gone.

Neville looked around and asked "where am I going to meet him at" Hermione smiled and said "you're not he will face then alone".

Prof. McGonagall was standing just outside the door way and said to herself "that's what they think"

Harry couldn't sleep so he went to the soon to be battle field, he planted his twin flags on one end. Then he sat down under a tree, he hoped it would be a good day. Then things started to cross his mind like, how many houses could the Weasley's get, and how many troops would they have, would they all come at once or would it be one at a time, and dose Ron know what a bloodwar is.

As Harry sat there he started to hear bagpipes playing, but they were really far away. Maybe he was just hearing things.

Soon the sun started to come up and Harry could see the other end of the field now, there were over a hundred flags at the other end of the field and hundreds of men. He looked down there is no way he can win today, as the tears fell from his eyes someone spoke to him "Lord Potter-Black you have allies all you need to do is call them" not looking up Harry said" to many have died because of me already".

"Spoken like a true hero willing to die for others but not willing to let others die for them a true hero bloody git" another voice said.

This time Harry looked up and there stood Neville and Gornuk the goblin and Magorian the centaur and Prof. McGonagall with a letter in her hand she walked over to Harry shoved the letter in his hand and said "read it now" all the letter said was put the two seals together while you're wearing them.

Harry stood up and put the seals together, nothing happened for a second then they heard this sound. It was like no other sound, and then came the scream; Harry had heard that before Dragons he had dragons. Harry turned to the other and said "I should have asked you all but I was afraid you would come I'm sorry". They all looked at him and then Neville said "you are a git".

Ron and his army still only seen the five standing in the field but they had heard that scream.

Harry yelled that it was time to start and he wasn't coming to them, Ron turned red again and started walking across the field as he and the other lords got close to Harry and the other four they could now see the army that stood behind Harry, and when the sun was blacked out by the dragons overhead they all changed their minds until Harry reminded them they had joined a bloodwar, then one of the lords laid down his shield and put his lord ring in it and knelt before Harry and the others.

Harry looked down at his and said "I will deal with all of you later one at a time" when he said that each lord dropped his ring on the shield bowed and walked off the field taking him men with him.

Harry and his allies stood there for over an hour while they dropped their rings and moved off the field.

Then Prof. McGonagall asked "what are you going to do about the Weasley's"?

Harry looked at her and asked "what would each one of you do with them"?

The goblin and centaur answer was almost word for word, Neville's wasn't a lot better, but Prof. McGonagall had an idea what seemed to fit.

No one was left but Ron and Ginny as they walked up to the five, Ron said "we don't have a dam ring to drop, so it looks like the great harry potter with just have to kill us" Harry looked like he could for a second but then he said "it's Lord Potter-Black and you will report to Prof. McGonagall Sept. The 1st both of you" as he walked away he could hear Ron yelling at Ginny for getting him in to the mess and it was all her fail. It was all any of them could do to keep from cracking up.

Neville said that killing Ron would have been kinder; Harry told him that was why he liked Prof. McGonagall idea better it would last longer.

Then it hit Harry he and Neville were the only Lords left in the kingdom.

But what hit him the hardest was now he had to deal with Hermione, he didn't die.

Neville almost wet himself as Harry tried to come up with ways to get out of this with her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As Neville appeared alone at Longbottom manor, Hermione looked as if she was going to lose all control until he said "Harry's on his way he had to put the dragons back"

Hermione went from almost a total wrack to one very mad lady and ask Neville very nicely "what bloody dragons".

Just about then Prof. McGonagall appeared and told her that when the Potter and Black seal rings are put together they call dragons green and black dragons.

Hermione said calmly now "so Harry knew about this beforehand and didn't tell me"

Prof. McGonagall said no he didn't know about it at all until she and her clam joined him on the field.

Then Harry appeared and was waiting on a whack from Hermione but didn't get one just then. But he did get the best kiss he had got yet.

Then he got the whack.

The rest of the day was spent going over everything that had happened, even the part where he (Harry) knew that he wouldn't live. He looked up at Hermione and said "no matter how good you are one man can't beat hundreds"

Prof. McGonagall added "no one man can't but one man and his friends can".

Harry had that same look on his face and was about to say something when Neville cut him off "Harry we have been friends a long time and I have never called you a git but today you was a git" then he went on "all you had to do was ask for help and you would have got it".

Harry looked to Hermione and then to each one of them and said "thank you for coming to my aid today and for trying to show me that I don't have to always stand alone" and "Hermione thank you".

Hermione asked "what for, I wasn't there"

Harry said "yes you were in more ways than you could ever know"

Prof. McGonagall said "Lady Potter-Black battles are won in the heart first and as long as you're in his heart he will never lose".

Hermione took Harry hand but didn't say anything, but then Neville granny put a song on and Hermione asked Harry "do you remember this" (O Children) and started dancing around him it just took a second and he was in step with her. It didn't take long before everyone was dancing.

The party went on for hours with some other friends asked over as well as Luna's dad, who took up very quickly with Neville's grandmother, hum could be.

Harry, Hermione, Neville and Luna had took a break from the party and stepped outside, it was then that Luna told Harry and Hermione that they were going to have a baby.

They had only been married a month went across Hermione mind.

But there was so much that Harry and she wanted to do and there was plenty of time for a family.

Harry could see the tear in Hermione's eyes but there was nothing he could do about it right this moment.

After some hugs and pats on the back they all went back inside, but Harry could see Hermione's heart wasn't in the party any more so he made up something about the being long and how he would like to get his wife home so he could get the beating from her over with.

As they left Hermione put her arm around his and said "thanks for that I'm not sure how much longer I could stand it" Harry said it was hard for him to.

They appeared at Potter manor, all the work was done and it looked great. Kreacher met them at the door and asked if they would like something to eat or drink but both said no thank you we're going to bed.

Harry added "no wakeup call ok we're sleeping in"

Kreacher asked can we sleep in as well sir

Hermione turned and said yes you can Kreacher and tell the others.

Kreacher said thank you Mrs. Potter-Black and ran off to tell everyone.

The next morning Harry woke up looked at the clock next to the bed to see it was 8:30, he moved as fast as he could trying to not wake Hermione. He was showered and dressed in 5 minutes, then downstairs but he didn't have time to eat so he disappeared.

A moment later he appeared in a park across the street from a doctor's office, he wished he had told Hermione and had her come with him, but if it wasn't that would mean it was her and he could not take finding out like that. So he crossed the street, as he walked in the door a nurse asked if she could help him, Harry said "yes Harry Potter-Black to see Dr. Warlock".

The nurse said "have a seat and they will call you back in a minute" but before he could set down another nurse called his name from down the hallway as he got near her she said room 3 if you don't mind the Dr. will be there in a minute.

Harry was just about to enter room 3 when the Dr. took his arm and said "good news Mr. Potter-Black we can fix that little problem today if you have about an hour" Harry said "what are we waiting on"? The Dr. asked another nurse to take Harry back to the O.R. and get him ready.

Harry was talking to the nurse one second then waking up the next. The Doctor walked in and asked if he felt ok, Harry had felt better but said yes. Then the doctor said "you have to go before we can let you go" and handed Harry a cup. It took him a few minutes to get his legs to work and a few more before he could go.

As he handed the cup to a nurse she said "one quick test and if it's good you can go home after you get the doctor's orders and do's and don'ts and when your checkup will be. Ten minutes later she came back in and gave him a list of things to do and not to do and the time for his checkup.

As Harry took the list and card with his checkup time on it he asked if they could call him a cab, because he had walked down from him in-laws but didn't think he could walk back.

The nurse said they call a lot of cabs it wasn't a big deal Harry smiled and thanked her.

As the cab pulled up the Granger's office Harry seen them coming out, just in time he said to himself. As he crawled out of the cab he seen Mrs. Granger coming at a dead run to him, they helped him up and asked what had happened.

Harry told them about how Hermione and he had been trying to have a baby and how she was afraid that is was something wrong with her, but last week he had remembered that he had been hurt there during their fourth year and he had went to a Doctor to have it checked out last week and that the tests came back today. Then Harry closed his eyes and said "well when the Doctor said he could fix it today well she's my wife and I'll do whatever it takes to make her happy".

Mr. and Mrs. Granger looked at each other than to Harry and smiled then Mrs. Granger said "we'll take you home". Thanks said Harry and slowly walked with their help back into their office. Once inside, they each took out a portkey. Harry knew where they had got them Hermione had made them so her parents could come see them anytime.

Hermione was very upset when she got up to find only a note from Harry saying he had to do something and he would be back soon, four hours later still no Harry. Just as she was on her sixth trip to the window her mum appeared in the hall way and ask her to set down.

Hermione said "she was to upset with Harry to set down" that is when her mum said that her dad was bringing Harry in just a minute. Just then her dad and Harry appeared, Harry wasn't in too good of shape and it was hard for him to move very far.

After getting Harry to the loveseat, her mum took Hermione into the kitchen and told her that had happened and what he had told them. Harry was ready to tell Hermione everything but when they came back from the kitchen Harry could tell he didn't have to. Mrs. Granger came over to him and said "hope you feel better soon" Harry looked up and said "I do to for more reasons than one" then he thanked them again and told them they would drop by after the checkup next Friday to let them know. Mr. Granger said "if it turns out good I don't think we will be seeing you that weekend" and with a smile from both they were gone.

Hermione came over to set with him and asked "why didn't you tell me"? Harry looked away and said "I was afraid that it wasn't me and I just could take that", "I'm sorry for not telling you but I couldn't stand seeing you there if it wasn't me". She started to hug him then stopped and asked "can I hug you" with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. Harry said "I'll deal with any think to make you happy" and set up and hugged her, he tried to kiss her but she said "you know how you get when we kiss" Harry said "look no sex for a week sucks but no kissing ant going to happen" and spent the next 30 minutes kissing her.

This was the longest weeks in Harry's life, and it wasn't any better for Hermione. But Friday finely came and as the sun came up Hermione was waking Harry and not the way she had the last six days. She pushed him out of bed with a thud when he hit the floor.

Harry looked over the bed at her and said "honey they don't open till 8 and its JUST 6 NOW, Hermione I'm going to kick your butt". Hermione had that make my day look on her face so Harry got up and took a shower then got dressed. When he got downstairs Winky had eggs and toast ready, Hermione wasn't so rushed now but Harry could tell she really wanted to go. So he finished up and asked "if she was coming", and got his daily whack as she walked by.

As they crossed the street to the doctor's office Hermione was shaking a little then just before they went in she asked "what if this didn't work" Harry just said "well there is this other thing they can do", then added but we will cross that river when we get to it. A nurse met them at the door and handed Harry a cup and said "we need you to, well you know" Hermione took the cup and told Harry to "come on". Less than two minutes later Hermione handed the cup back to the nurse and told Harry to set down.

The nurse came back in about 45 minutes later and said "well Mr. and Mrs. Potter-Black we will need to see you again in a year to check for scaring and theirs a hotel the next block over", Hermione said "done got a room thanks" and grabbed Harry's arm and out the door they went.

Harry pulled Hermione to him and said "we've waited a week a few minutes more want kill us, your mum and dad are just down the street". Hermione smiled and said "ok but you're going to pay for making me wait longer" Harry smiled and said "the hotel is just passed their office".

The Grangers were happy to hear, but couldn't understand why they had stopped to tell them. They didn't care that much about the test all they wanted to know was when the baby was due.

A few weeks later Hermione came in slamming the doors as she passed them, Harry came running into the den to find Hermione knotted up on the loveseat, Harry asked "what's wrong" she looked at him like she could kill him then said "twins you git, bloody twins". The smile that was on his face was now gone he wasn't ready for that.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Nine months later?

Harry and Hermione are now parents, the twins were fraternal not identical. The twins a boy and a girl would soon be followed by another girl 20 months later.

All three had Harry's green eyes and Hermione brown hair.

Frank James Potter-Black named after Hermione's dad and Harry

Jean Mione Potter-Black named after Hermione's mum and Hermione

Lilly Minerva Potter-Black named after Harry's mum and Prof. McGonagall

Frank and Jean were born June 20th 1999, with Lilly following 13 months later Jul. 23 2000.

Neville and Luna had a little girl on July 31st, but they didn't name her after Harry they named her after their mum's Alice Helena Longbottom. She looked a lot like Luna same hair and eye color but acted more like Neville. Then came the other set of twins yep Luna and Neville had a set but these were identical and once again looked a lot like their mother but the hair was darker almost brown, they were born just after Lilly on Aug. 13 2000. The twin boys were named Jack and Lee they acted a lot like Neville.

Harry had just got home from the Ministry of Magic where he had dealt with a lot of BS all day, as he sat down in a chair Lilly crawled up in his lap the twins were setting at the kitchen table doing something.

He's not sure how it happened but he had got three well behaved kids Hermione was fixing dinner with Winky and Kreacher was working outside in the yard.

He was getting use to coming home to a family that could turn a very bad day into a great evening, and then Hermione came in with a letter and said "it was from Prof. McGonagall".

Harry asks her to read it; he couldn't take any bad news right now.

Hermione smiled at him and opened the letter and started to read.

"Dear Lady Potter-Black

I'm quite sure that Lord Potter-Black has asked you to read this, so would you ask him if he would like to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts at the start of next term? We also have a Charms class that needs filled as soon as you are available. Lord and Lady Longbottom have already agreed to teach next term.

Waiting your reply

Prof. McGonagall

Headmistress "

After reading the letter Hermione said "do you want to know what she wants or do you just want me to tell her you will",

Harry looking very cross at her said "I would like to know what I'm getting into if you don't mind"

Hermione said "well she would like to know if you would like to teach next term"

Frank and Jean looked up and said "Daddy teaching us, no way"

Harry asked "do I need to ask the class I would be teaching" Hermione just shook her head.

Then Harry added "I would be gone the whole school year and wouldn't get to spend anything with Lilly"

Hermione said "well we could come up for the weekends and you can come home for the holidays, besides Neville and Luna are teaching as well"

Harry said "but why wasn't you asked to teach" Hermione said "I have been and as soon as Lilly starts next year I'll be teaching charms class".

Harry didn't say or do anything for a few minutes then Lilly said "daddy go on you'll like it better then what you're doing now".

Harry looked down at her and said "ok but you guys better be up every weekend" Lilly hugged his neck and said "they would".

The twins on the other hand didn't look to happy, there dad was going to be teaching along with their friends mum and dad.

This was the twins first year as well as Alice's, Harry and Neville and Luna and Hermione along with the kids all went down to kings cross station for the train ride to Hogwarts. Harry told Neville he was ready to get rid of two of his, but he hadn't planned on going with them Neville smiled and said "I know what you mean".

The goodbye where hard this time because Harry didn't want to leave Hermione or Lilly behind, but the twins would fill some of the time and the weekends would really help to make the time go bye faster.

Harry and Neville loaded all the trunks on the train and helped with the owls, they had worked out a deal that one of the twins owls would stay with Hermione and the other go to school that way everyone would have an owl or one on the way to them.

The Longbottom's had the same deal going one would be at school and the other at his grandmother's with their twins.

The train ride was full of talking and eating, until now Harry hadn't thought of Ron or Ginny but for some reason they both popped into his head,

Neville said "you're thinking about Ron and Ginny aren't you" Harry only shook his head

Then Luna said "you know its ok you spent a lot of good and bad times with them you just don't forget things like that"

Harry tried to smile but couldn't because it wasn't the good or bad times he was thinking of it was the fact they used him to try to get rich.

But that didn't last long before Frank came running in asking for money for the trolley; Harry gave him money for all three.

As the train pulled into Hogsmeade they waited for the students to get off and started up to the school before they picked up there stuff and headed up as well.

It had been a long time that they had taken this path, but they knew every inch of it. A cart stopped and they put their things on it Neville and Luna climbed on then

Harry said "I think I'll walk if you don't mind tell Prof. McGonagall I'll be there shortly ok" Neville said "ok see you there", and the cart pulled away.

As Harry walked he could hear the first years on the lake, he knew he would be there before the sorting started.

Harry came in to the great hall by the side enters and took a seat beside Neville and Luna, some of the older students knew of him, they had heard some of the teacher and staff talking about him.

Just then the first years came in Prof. Sprout was leading them in, right up front were the twins and Alice.

As the names were called very few were going into Gryffindor, then can Alice Longbottom the sorting hat took a second then said Gryffindor.

Luna would have liked her to be in ravenclaw, but Gryffindor was just as good.

Then came the twins Frank was first then Jean both Gryffindor with the same remark from the sorting hat "you have some great shoes to fill"

As the last student was sorted Prof. McGonagall stood up and said "we have three new teachers this term. They all have been students here and well learn all you can from them" then she said "Prof. Lady Longbottom, Prof. Lord Longbottom and Prof. Lord Potter-Black" all three stood bowled and then took their seats again.

As they sat down the tables were filled with food, Harry looked around and at the back of the great hall he seen something on each side of the doors.

He asked Neville what it was; Neville said "that it was a list of everyone that had fought in the battle here".

Harry had wanted that to be on the main entrance to the school.

After the feast Harry asked Prof. McGonagall about it she told him that the staff asked that it be put in the great hall as a reminder to every student what was done to save this world and school.

Harry looked ashamed for not thinking about that, but Prof. McGonagall said "sometimes we have too much to think about to think of everything" and smiled at him.

As they walked by Harry could see his name was missing and that was the way he wanted it.

As he went to his classroom to get ready for his first class in the morning, he found a note from the kids and all it said was thinks, Harry smiled at it and put it on his desk.

The night was to long Harry couldn't sleep, he was so use to have Hermione next to him and then waking up to find Lilly had replaced her.

So three hours before wake up Harry was up and in the kitchen with Kreacher and Winky talking and eating, "this was almost like home" he said.

The other house elves looked at them like they were mad a house elf talking to his master like a friend it was unheard of, until Harry said that these were his friends and they could talk openly to him at any time.

Prof. McGonagall came down to find Harry there and said "must feel a little like home with these two here" Harry looked over to her and said "it helps some" and then they both smiled.

As Harry walked into his first class, without saying a word he blasted the blackboard then put it back together, you could hear a pin drop as he took his seat and looked around the classroom.

Harry asked "does anyone know what spells that was"? When no one answer he said "this is going to be a long year for most of you"

A girl with red hair put her hand up and asked "are you Lord Harry Potter-Black that killed Lord Voldemort"

Harry looked at her a minute and said "he was no Lord and yes I am" then added "what is your name and what does that have to do with the question I asked"

The girl said "Jamie Bones sir and nothing sir"

"Well Miss Bones, I would think that you would be more concerned with the spells I just used then who I am" added Harry

Then without much movement and no wand he started making things happen in the class room like chairs flying across the room and slamming into the wall, after about five minutes of this the class was under the tables.

Harry turned around and started writing every spell he had just used, and when he finished he turned back to the class and said "you have one week to learn these and Miss Bones you need to stay after class".

After everyone had left the classroom but Miss Bones, Harry asked her why she had wanted to know who he was. That's when she told him about her mum being Susan Bones and how she had talked about him.

Harry knew why she had asked then, her mum was the last of the Bones family and Susan wanted her child to know how to fight, Harry walked back to his desk and picked up a book and handed it to her and said "you can't use anything in this book in this class or any other" Jamie flipped a few pages of the book and said "you will have it back at the end of term sir" Harry smiled and said "let your mum read it to just in case".

The next class went just about the same, until Harry went out of the room a few minutes then came back in with three first years and had the class clear the tables back then Harry told the twins and Alice to defend themselves.

The whole class was shocked to see first years fining off his attacks, then Harry stopped his attack and told them to attack him, for the class everything was the same just reversed,

Harry told them to stop and to go back to their class and to thank Prof. Flitwick for him.

As they started out they said thank you sir, Harry said "your welcome" then he turned to the class.

"11 years old and can defend themselves and you can't even tell me what spells were used" said Harry

Then one of the older students asked "why should we know this stuff" Harry hit him with a stunning spell then said "that's why"

A few seconds later the student got up and said "my father will hear about this".

Harry didn't say a thing he just dropped a ring on the table in front of the student then said "works for me, but now I know who not to give this one to" and walked back to his desk.

His next class was better the twins and Alice was in it and this time he took everyone out side, he said "we need room".

Before long the whole class could do shields and cast some pretty good spells,

it wasn't long till he had them casting working shields and spells at each other, then one 2nk year asked "why do we need to know how to cast a shield at someone" Harry hated this one and when the twins started laughing,

Harry said "I'll show you" he walked about ten yards from her and then said "ok cast your shield at me", when it hit him he went another 20 yards before hitting the ground,

The whole class ran around him and he said "that's why you need to know how to cast your shield",

The little girl that had cast it kept telling him how sorry she was but the only thing he said was "well you learned why you have to know how to cast your shield"

They worked on shields and spells for another hour then Harry walked them up to the great hall for lunch and ate with them.

After lunch Prof. McGonagall called him into her office and told him that she had never seen anyone cast there shield before, but after seeing it done she would like for him to teach the other teachers how to do it.

As she put it that could be used for anything, Harry said "he would be more than happy too but Neville and Luna know how so it would be faster to set up three classes for the teacher so there students wouldn't miss out" Prof. McGonagall agreed.

Harry afternoon classes were the younger students and word had got around about the training part, it was a blast for both the class and him.

The older students didn't like being treated like they didn't know anything, but Harry told them the next day that as long as they acted like they didn't know anything that would be the way they would be treated.

Jamie bones asked if she could come to one of the teacher's lessons on casting shields and Harry said she could.

As charismas came closer most of his classes had got his point the best way to stop a fight is to show the other side that they will lose.

What really made it easy for him after that first week was when Hermione and Lilly came, and picked him up at school Prof. McGonagall had let Lilly go to his classroom to get him but she had to wait for the bell because he had given then home work.

When the bell rang she said "daddy it time to go" Harry said "yes it is oh and class have a good weekend" the groans he got told him to much home work. Then he smiled and said "not due till Friday but all of it has to be done not part", then he walked out carrying Lilly.

As he got to the great hall with Lilly, Prof. McGonagall said he had to be back no later than Sunday afternoon and asked if the twins would be going, Harry said "it would nice but it wouldn't be fair to the others".

Prof. McGonagall said that Hermione and Lilly could come up for lunch with them anytime and that she and Lilly could come up to see her old teacher anytime. Hermione smiled and said that would be great but right now her and Lilly are doing the bonding thing and fighting over who sleeps on daddy's side of the bed with a big smile on her face.

Hermione asked the twins if it was ok for her and Lilly to take Harry for the weekend they looked at each other and said "yes a whole weekend without our dad here, take him" "we get the weekend off yes" then they turned and ran into the great hall.

Hermione looked at Harry and said "we need to talk". He told Prof. McGonagall bye and walked down the path to Hogsmeade.


	6. Chapter 6

No one had heard from Ron or Ginny in years it was like after they lost the challenge, they had heard talk of them from time to time, but nothing for sure

It was always some woman with red hair or some guy with red hair, but no names or anything else, Harry had got The Minister for Magic to start looking for them.

It was the day of Christmas break; the students were just finishing breakfast and getting ready to go home for the break.

Harry had asked the twins to meet him at the great hall after breakfast; Hermione and Lilly would be there any time now.

The twins came down just as they came into view Hermione and Lilly came in the door, and after a very long hug and kiss, Harry picked up Lilly and gave her a hug.

Luna and Neville and Alice came up and ask what they would be doing for Christmas this year, Hermione informed everyone that they would be coming to potter manor this year.

While Harry had been at school, they had been turning it into a home and this would be a great way to make it feel like one.

Prof. McGonagall came walking into the great hall to join the group, but was cut off by Bill and George Weasley,

When they got to Harry they said "we found her well they said they had her". Harry looking puzzled asked "who"

Bill said "Ginny", Hermione said "ok go get her then" but Harry took her hand and asked "who's got her"? Just then the minister showed up and said "the Nether Lands" and "they are holding her until you talk to them".

Harry looked as if he was about to say something but Hermione told him "go get her, it's time both of you moved on and you can't do that until you both talk".

Harry asked the minister "why do they need to talk to me"? I don't have anything to do with them.

The minister said "I'm not sure but I think it has something to do with the goblins". Harry looked at Hermione and said "ok I'll be home as soon as I can" and then he turned and walked outside, but before he disappeared Kreacher appeared and then disappeared with him.

Harry appeared outside of a dungeon cell, where it looked like five or six guys were attacking a woman, which was when he saw it was Ginny. Without thinking he pulled his goblin sword and cut one in half the jailer turned to see the blade in his face, Harry told them "to get the hell out while they could"

The jailer said "that Harry was no lord here" Harry said "he had better hoped that he was because that was the only thing keeping him and the rest of his scum alive" and with a few more cuts they felt that they could wait and walked out of the cell.

Harry told Kreacher to stay with her and if any one came in without food or water to kill them, and to do what he could for her until he could get her out of there, Kreacher said "he would".

Harry walked out of the cell and told the jailer that his friend was going to stay with her and if any one went in for any other reason than food or water they would be killed, then Harry told him to take him to the fools that requested his presents.

Harry grabbed the jailer by the neck and disappeared and appeared in a room much like the one the Wizengamot met in, he looked around a second then said "who's the fool that is about to start a war"?

A very fat man started to talk about how they could help each other, about a minute into his speech Harry held his hand out and closed it like he was chocking someone, because he was.

"Now that this windbag has stopped talking who has the balls to tell me what this is all about"? Asked Harry

A young man in the back row stood up and said "Lord Potter-Black we all challenge you" Harry looked hard at him and asked "you do know what that means and you all do know how I have answered that before"? The young man still standing said "yes we do"

Harry turned to the jailer and said "she is to be there when it starts because if I have to come get her you will die slowly very slowly" then Harry turned back to the group and said "Bloodwar the field two miles east of town in two hours", then he disappeared.

Harry appeared on the field in his battle dress, he had picked the high ground. As he waited he looked to the forest in front of him and said "I need to know what I'm doing is right" then closed his eyes.

He could feel the change he could feel the power growing all around him, he could feel it grow inside of him, but he still didn't open his eyes.

Until Griphook put his hand on Harry arm and asked "what needs to be done sir" Harry opened his eyes to a sky of red and gold then he said "would you call my troops and then ask the King if I may use more of the goblin army because I have to win this battle, a friend- a woman's life depends on it"

Back at Hogwarts the sky had also turned red and gold and a goblin appeared, he said his name was Zux Greatkiller and he had trained Lord Potter-Black. Then he stopped talking a second then he said "Bloodwar, Lady Potter-Black you know what to do yes"? Hermione shook her head, but didn't say anything.

Then Master Zux said "he has asked the king for more troops and the king is sending the whole goblin army", "this is not going to be like the last one someone will be no one after this day"

Neville asked if he was going to Harry, Zux said "yes I must go with the army", Neville asked "may I ride along because I don't know where he is".

Zux looked at Neville and said "very well it is time to go" and they disappeared. Hermione and Luna and the Weasley's could do nothing but get ready for Ginny to appear.

Zux had appeared the next hill over, but he could see Harry standing on the high ground with only a house elf beside him, in front of them were a hundred houses each with a hundred or more troops.

But then something caught Zux eye in the trees behind Harry was two dragons a green and a black, then he seen the goblins assigned to Harry, off to one side half way between the two army's Prof. McGonagall and her clan appeared.

Harry had seen Prof. McGonagall appear but wasn't sure who they would join, he hadn't seen Zux appear on the hill behind him, Harry turned to Kreacher and asked "you know what to do as soon as we get her back to you"

Kreacher said "yes master, I am to take her to Hogwarts, to your lady and no one else" then Harry asked "then what"? Kreacher said "I am to shield her until your lady is there and in control".

Harry then asked "if she can't get control" Kreacher said "I am to shield her, Lady Longbottom, the children, and the Weasley's and start blasting everyone else" Harry said "good"

Zux took Neville by the arm and disappeared and reappeared beside Harry. Harry looked over at them both and said "I was just about to start this without you" Zux said "not just yet you need to call in one more ally; he has been wanting to talk to you for some time now".

Harry said "ok because I don't think the king is going to send any more troops" Zux looked at him and said "look behind you" as Harry turned the whole goblin army stood behind him, Harry looked back at Zux and said "hum looks like I was wrong, ok how do I call these new allies"?

Zux told him to put both lord rings on one finger of one hand and then draw his sword and said "stone friends it is time to hear my call and come to me". Harry looked at Zux as if he had lost him mind but he done what he had told him.

That is when they all seen Prof. McGonagall form her clan to face the tree line, then the lord that Harry had chocked had Ginny body dump to the ground, Harry turned to Neville and said "take some of the goblins and bring Prof. McGonagall's into our lines"

Then Harry turned to the lords and said "it starts" and charged down the hillside, to them it looked as if it was only Harry.

Until the goblins toped the hill, one of the lords seen that some of the goblins had red and black paint on them and they all seemed to follower Harry.

Harry hit the line with the force of a hundred men, his blade moved like air, his spells hit stronger than they ever had. He was leaving no one standing behind him, then he was there right where he needed to be, he put his robe around her to cover her.

Then as he turned he seen two walls behind him, the goblins he had picked to get Ginny out had tried to keep the path open that he had cut but couldn't, Neville had seen the path closing behind Harry and sent more goblins to form walls so they could get Ginny out of there.

Harry helped the goblins pick her up, but just as they started to take her out, the goblins holding the front were getting beat back, so Harry told the ones carrying her to get her to Kreacher then he turned and went back to the fight.

Harry turned to see the goblins go over the hill top with Ginny, he yelled something in goblin and they all closed into a small ball shape and Harry wrapped a shield around them, then he casted a spell that ripped out from him.

The spell opened up a gap, he dropped the shield and they fought their way back to the lines, now with Harry, Zux, Neville and Prof. McGonagall leading they started moving, the dragons had started their attack just after Ginny had topped the hill.

The new allies came from the rear of the Nether landers lines; they were pushing everything out of the trees. Gargoyles yelled one of the goblins as he pointed to the tree line, Zux yelled they are allies.

As the battle came to an end, Harry looked around at the dead and dying. He would have not done this if they had given him a chose. Neville came walking up he had a few cuts but no real damage. Neville looked at him, Harry could see something in his eyes, is that fear Harry asked himself.

Now his commanders were coming together around him for orders, but he didn't have a clue as to how to rebuild a country. Harry asked Prof. McGonagall to get Kingsley to come and appoint a new Minister for Magic and wizard councils.

Then he asked Zux to take charge of the goblins and as soon as he could to move everyone off the field, and asked Neville to take care of the dragons and gargoyles. But before he could finish the two leaders of the dragons landed next to him and asked "Lord Potter-Black we have seen these stand by your side for some time now, and we would like to ask to offer them the same as we have with you and we would also like to send scouts to Hogwarts to keep an eye on you as well as these" Harry looked at the dragons and said "that is up to them but if they wish to have you as allies as I do then feel free to do so, as for Hogwarts you would have to speak to Prof. McGonagall about that"

All there seemed to like the idea of being allied with dragons and Prof. McGonagall told them one could take the East Ridge and the other the west, this was all they needed and took off to feed with the others,

Then a gargoyle landed and said he was the leader stoneheart and they needed to find new homes,

Harry asked "why" stoneheart said "these hear know nothing of us, we need to live with and around those of honor and as the dragons some of us would like to join you and this Hogwarts you speak of"

Harry looked around and said "there are many here of honor that would like to your kind with them, as for myself I have two manor's and your welcome to come and see if it is to your liking, as for Hogwarts like I said Prof. McGonagall takes care of Hogwarts"

With that taken care of he started to walk off until one of Prof. McGonagall clan leaders grabbed his arm and said "Lord you need to do this and hands him a ring" Harry looks at it, it has the same crest as Prof. McGonagall clan.

Harry asks "are you telling me that Prof. McGonagall is a lord"? the leader said "yes but there is nothing for her to be Lord of" then a light came on in Harry's head and asked "what if I made her the Lord of Hogwarts" and added "if I change the words a little it should word". Then turned and ran back to where Prof. McGonagall was standing and called for Zux and Neville and a few others to come over, when they all got there Harry made Prof. McGonagall the headmaster/misters a Lord of Hogwarts.

After a short yelling match she gave in and took the ring and said "I will try to do the best job that I can" Harry said "that's all any of us can do", then he said "I'm going to Hogwarts and see how things are going" they all said there good byes and Harry disappeared.

Just after appearing at Hogwarts Madam Pomfrey came running up and said that they wouldn't let the goblin healer in or Ginny, without thinking Harry appeared at St. Mungo's Hospital, as he walked in George met him with a look of shock on his face but Harry pushed him along with everyone else out of his way until he was face to face with the director of the hospital who was the fool standing in front of Harry saying no.

Without thinking Harry slammed him into the wall with the force of a bull, and asked if he knew who he was the director said "yes Lord Potter-Black and I know the Lady Potter-Black, but I can't let her or that thing in here".

"On whose orders" Harry asks "hospital rules" replied the director then added "you would have to be a fool to let that thing around someone", Hermione smiled, that was all Harry needed. Harry said "so you're calling me a fool are you that thing as you called him is my personal healer" a doctor standing nearby smiled and grabbed the bed Ginny was on with one hand and the goblin with the other and yelled room 2 everyone now.

Harry looked at the director and said "that remark just got you six months have a nice day" two auror's were coming down the hall and stopped a few feet from Harry and asked "Lord Potter-Black is this the one"? Harry said "yes" and dropped the guy to the floor. The auror's picked him up and said "you may get lucky and not put in with a goblin but I doubt it"

As Harry stands there he can feel everyone looking at him, did he go too far this time? Then he looks down and sees he is covered with blood, he turns and said "it's not mine ok, so I'm going to change I'll be right back".

A nurse takes him to an unused room with a shower and in just a few minutes he is back and clean now.

After a long hug and kiss from Hermione, Harry asked if they had seen anyone. Bill just shook his head, then their mum and dad came in and Harry stepped around a corner, and then slid down the wall to the floor.

It felt like all of this was for nothing; he had won the war but lost the battle. He wasn't sure that what he done was the right thing to do now.

But just then Jake came walking down the hall with Lavender behind him, he stopped at Harry and asked "Prof. Potter-Black are you ok" Harry said "yes Mr. Brown , just tired" and added "what are you doing here anyway if I may ask". Lavender stepped in and said "I think it's time he knows his family and they him" Harry looked up at her and said "may I do the honor's" Lavender said "would you I'm not sure if I even know how to start" Harry smiled and took Jake by the hand and walked around the corner and right up to bill then Harry said "Jake brown Weasley this is your uncle Bill and that is your uncle George and that one is your grandfather and this is your grandmother, and like I said this is Jake Brown Weasley Ron's son.

About this time Percy walks in and looks at Jake and says "you look more and more like your dad every time I see you Jake". The rest of the family looks at Percy as to ask something but he says "yes this is Ron's son and Lavender is his mom". Then Percy turns to Lavender and said "told you they would take it well" then adds "I think I know where he is, but he is living with a muggle woman" then he walks over to Harry and takes his hand and starts to say something but this time Harry cuts him off and says "don't say it I would have went no matter where she was this between the three of us has to end"

Percy looks at him for a second and then asks "want to go get Ron then", but Charlie Weasley walks around the corner and says "nope I'm going to get him after I say hello to Jake here" and walks over and takes Jake's hand and says "I'm your uncle Charlie and in that room is your aunt Ginny and when you get a little older I'll tell you her given name" Lavender looks at Charlie and said "a lot older" and then smiles.

_Note: this one wasn't really done but I just couldn't move it on it's way sorry, with any luck it will work out, but to get this out of my head for a little while I'm going to work on a new one._

_thanks for reading the story and everyone else's, it's great to know you can write well enought so others can enjoy it._

_Thanks Again_

_Bloodwar_


End file.
